vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenskins
This article describes the Greenskins in the world of Ascension Academy for the Chipz Season 5 RP Group. Greenskins History: The greenskins are a wild collection of races, toiling to make there way through the world. They are composed of orcs, goblins, hobgoblins, bugbears, and more. The greenskins spawned from the various primal forces that saturate the mountains of Koldor. Their strange cultures developed in spite of savagery and war. The result are creatures that are often misunderstood. While plenty of these creatures are evil by standard definitions through culture, they are not inherently evil in and of themselves. Geographic Origin and Distribution: Greenskins are found mostly in the Koldorian mountains, the Badlands, and along the coasts of the world. Those that are able to conform to other races can find themselves anywhere, although many tend to avoid dwarven cities or districts, as old hatreds are rarely forgotten. Dietary Needs and Habits: Mostly Omnivorous. They prefer to eat meat. Goblins will eat just about anything. Biological Cycle: Most greenskins live slightly shorter lives than humans. However, a greenskin making it to old age is fairly rare. Goblins: Goblins are creatures whose only real strength is a breeding ability beyond most other races. They reach maturity in just a year and can spawn several generations in a single span of 20 years. This makes goblin infestations common and dangerous. An adventurer amongst their kind is rare but often very impactful. Such goblins that are able to make a permanent impact on the world are often revered by goblin kind. Hobgoblins: Hobgoblins are the most lawful kind of the greenskins, forming societies that function more like a mercenary company than a traditional tribe. Hobgoblins put a lot of stock into reputation, and most would rather suffer death than dishonor. Hobgoblin adventurers tend to favor missions that can bring glory to their names and prestige to their reputations. Orcs: Orcs are a proud greenskin and are perhaps the most violent. They were also the first to migrate to the north and attempt to invade the elven lands. Although the battle between them were not decided, the Orcs continued to maintain a pseudo foothold in the elven lands. However, at the fall of the elven empire, the land became cursed. The Orcs thrived as they were resistant, they flourished and spawned into several tribes, and staked their own claim to the world. Bugbears: Bugbears are perhaps the most kin to evil of the greenskins, possessing the most hunter-like features. They are born to stalk and kill. Most bugbears are loners, rarely gathering to mate in a generally unpleasant manner. A mother raises a child until it can walk and then leaving it to fend for itself. Bugbear adventurers normally start due to their exposure to other races, triggering a need for something more than their basic instincts. Major Language Groups and Dialects: Orclin: Peak: The fused language of the greenskins that live in the peaks of Koldor. Goblin: The fused language of the greenskins, specifically the dialect of the goblins. Brute: The fused language of the greenskins, specifically spoken by bugbears. Tribal: The fused language of the greenskins, specifically spoken the specific tribe that particular greenskin belongs to. This has an exceptional amount of variance, and no two tribal languages are the same. Average Intelligence: 8-10 Perception and Sensory Capabilities: Some enhanced sight and hearing. Trivia *"Greenskin" was originally a derogatory word for these creatures. *There has been sightings reported about an Orc near Concordia. Category:Books Category:Ascension Lore